


Costume Drama

by SkyTintedWater



Category: Psych
Genre: Costumes, Female!Shawn, Gen, Halloween, Psychtober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-26 00:17:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16208699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyTintedWater/pseuds/SkyTintedWater
Summary: Shawn and Gus go to a Halloween party. Gus wants to impress a woman. Shawn just wants to fill her purse with waffles.





	Costume Drama

‘I can’t believe you’re sitting there while I’m going through this crisis, Shawn! This is serious!’  
Shawn looks up from the TV with a bored expression. ‘Gus. You’re trying to pick a Halloween costume, not dismantle a bomb. Now will you calm down and make us both some popcorn so we can watch the show? I’ve been waiting months for season 2!’   
‘Fine. Fine. But no popcorn until episode 2. You know how the sound of it creeps me out.’  
Shawn bites back a sarcastic remark and presses play. ‘October 28, 1984’ shows up on the screen as both of them sigh happily and settle back to watch.   
At the end of the episode Gus is sitting bolt upright and staring intently at the screen. Shawn sighs.   
‘Oh no Gus, you’re not having another one of your … what did you call them?’  
‘Headcanons, Shawn, and no. I thought of a great costume idea for us! Stranger Things!’  
‘Wait, you want us to dress up like the kids? Dude, we’ve done the Ghostbusters. We were kids, remember? And you wouldn’t let me dress up as Slimer so we both went as Ray Stantz. That was the year we found that place that gave out twin-sized bars, and then when we went back next year they —’  
‘Shawn, focus. We’ll go to the party dressed as _the kids_ from Stranger Things. Katie loves that show.’   
Shawn rolls her eyes. ‘Number one: Katie isn’t into you. At all. Number two: you’re never going to impress anyone by dressing up as someone who hasn’t hit puberty yet. And C: what makes you think I’m going to do this?’  
‘Number one: Katie does so like me. She invited me to the party. Number two: I’m going to dress as Steve Harrington, the coolest kid at Hawkins High. Number three: C is not a number. We’ve talked about this. And four: You can go as Eleven. _And_ I will buy you all the waffles you want to stick in your purse.’   
‘Three boxes.’  
‘Two. And you have to help me buy a wig.’  
‘Done!’ says Shawn, jumping up from her chair.   
‘Where are you going?” asks Gus.   
‘The market is only open for two more hours Gus. C’mon, it’s waffle time!’

***

‘Katie lives in a _mansion?_ Dude, please tell me this place is haunted.’  
‘This isn’t Katie’s place. I think it belongs to a shady property developer.’  
‘Wait, like in Scooby Doo? Gus? Gus, come back. Stop playing with the wig!’  
They’re still bickering when they head inside, even though the music is so loud they can’t hear each. ‘Monster Mash’ is blaring through the speakers, but as they head deeper into the house the volume drops to a level where they can speak. But Shawn loses all interest in conversation as she spots a table full of delicious snack treats. Forgetting the waffles in her purse she makes a beeline for the table, assuming that Gus will be right behind her.   
She turns to look for him, her mouth full of nachos, and sees that her best friend is where she left him, chatting up some woman dressed as Catwoman (Eartha Kitt, not Halle Berry). Shawn shrugs and turns back to the buffet. He’ll be fine.   
With her stomach (and her purse) full, she looks around for something to amuse herself. On the other side of a group of dancers she spots someone dressed like Sheriff Hopper. With a grin she makes her way over, ready to discuss Stranger Things for hours.   
Shawn wasn’t expecting to see anyone she knew tonight, so it’s a real surprise when she taps the Sheriff on the shoulder and he turns, revealing himself as …  
‘Lassie? What are you doing here?’  
‘Spencer? Why are you dressed as — are those waffles in your bag?’   
‘Want one?’ She holds out her purse but he shakes his head. Oh well. More for her.   
‘I didn’t know you liked Halloween,’ she says.   
He shrugs. ‘O’Hara dragged me here. Plus I get to carry a gun.’ He pulls it from his holster and grins.   
‘Detective? Please tell me that’s not a real gun,’ says Shawn, taking a step back.  
‘No. No, of course not. _This_ one’s fake.’  
‘Hey Shawn! I didn’t know you were going to be here!’ Waving at him is Juliet, dressed as Furiosa.  
‘Hey Jules, nice costume.’  
‘You too — are those waffles in your purse?’  
Shawn opens her mouth to respond just as ‘Thriller’ starts pouring from the speakers. There’s shouting as everyone runs to get into position and Shawn runs with them.   
As everyone in the room dances together, Shawn can see Juliet and Lassiter dancing together. And over in the corner, Gus seems to be pleasing the woman in the Catwoman costume.   
Shawn smiles and loses herself in the dance.   
It’s a good night.


End file.
